


Teach

by f_imaginings



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Beforus, Dream Bubbles, I know, M/M, NSFW, THAR BE SEX, Teacher Kink, beforan schoolfeeding, karkri - Freeform, legitimate sex, this was indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/pseuds/f_imaginings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No wonder schoolfeeding gives you a bulge boner. If punishment is part of the curriculum." Karkat wriggled a little on the floor, not enjoying being on his back on the cold varnished wood.</p>
<p>"Actually it isn’t, this is used for drawing tables and graphs on the board." Kankri traced the end of the ruler along Karkat’s inner thighs.</p>
<p>"Ah. Graphs. That explains the boner then." Karkat nodded sagely.</p>
<p>"Your own?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/gifts).



Dream bubbles have a terrible way of betraying ones state of mind.

"I thought we were going to the beach? Or dream beach or whatever shit you call this."

Kankri continued pacing along the regimented hallway, struggling to maintain his perfect composure. The hallway was seemingly endless. This was oddly reminiscent of his living dreams, or nightmares. He fiddled with the hem of his sweater sleeve, tugging on a small hole that was forming in the knit.

"We are! Well, it’s the intended destination anyway." Peering into the small windows dotted along the corridor, trying to be inconspicuous about it, Kankri could see into schoolfeeding classrooms.

A blast from his Beforan past. Schoolfeeding centres were ingrained into the psyche of nearly every culled troll, moulding the minds of future generations who had no viable lusii to lead the way. It was clever indoctrination on behalf of the empire, pouring resources into culled grubs so they could best represent the empire’s interests as they grew. Of course that was the intention, schoolfeeding centres mostly became laborious wastes of time for the educators and students as all schoolfeeding units could be accessed from ones own hive. However the culture of schoolfeeding did breed a certain pathology of academia.

"Are you telling me we’re lost?" Karkat squinted at the bland walls, doors leading to tiny rooms, trying to conster the situation. "Lost in a… What is this? Prison? Why Kankri, you have hidden depths." He smirked.

"It’s not a prison." Kankri snapped. "I can’t believe you’d take me for the criminal type."

"Well I haven’t yet." Karkat slid his hand along the rear of Kankri’s leggings suggestively, and Kankri rolled his eyes.

"It’s a schoolfeeding centre. You know? For learning? Education? Are these foreign concepts I’m introducing you to? You know that would actually explain a lot."

"I know what schoolfeeding is." Karkat scowled and swatted at Kankri’s behind. Kankri raised an eyebrow. "Fuck you, you’re such a pretentious asshole. I know what schoolfeeding is, it’s something you do on the audiovisual tube. It’s not something you go to prison for."

"Again, this is not a prison. It’s a schoolfeeding centre. You know, with teachers. Education. Academic principals."

"Is this why you’re such a windbag?" Karkat looked up at Kankri, his expression was pure cheek.

"Oh hah hah." Kankri stopped in the corridor to face Karkat. He leaned up against the wall beside one of the classroom doors, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know maybe a session of schoolfeeding would benefit you more than a day at the beach. It might teach you some manners."

"Oh?" Karkat insinuated himself in Kankri’s space, stepping in closer, sliding his hands up Kankri’s chest, to cling to his crossed arms. "And who’s gonna teach me? You?"

"You seem awfully fond of the idea, I think you would rather like a good schoolfeeding session to be honest." Kankri allowed Karkat to pry his arms apart, to wrap himself up in his embrace. Karkat used the opportunity to press himself flat against Kankri, hands roaming the seers body.

"Feels like you’re fond enough as well, Teach."

Kankri flushed red at his ears as Karkat’s hands made themselves known. Reaching down to intercept Karkat’s groping, he held his youthful ancestor by the wrists, leaning down, bringing them face to face.

"Karkat, I know you’re… Shall we say, enthusiastic. But this is a school!"

Karkat met his gaze, nonplussed. “So?”

"So…" Kankri gesticulated, still holding Karkat’s wrist. "So it’s a school. It’s not allowed. It’s… Illicit!"

"Is that so?" Karkat shifted his hips forward to meet Kankri’s, grinding a little. Kankri tried his best to sternly glare at Karkat through a rather compromising blush. "See, it seems funny to me you know? Weird fucking shit. You lead me down memory lane to some strange beach you saw once in a magazine. But there’s no beach. There’s just you, me, hundreds of schoolfeeding cells to choose from, and plenty of desks to put to use too, from what I can see."

Karkat’s tone of voice boded something decidedly not-so-chaste.

"So?" Kankri was well aware that Karkat was leading him, leading him astray from righteous moral behaviour. It happened frequently with Karkat, yet somehow Kankri didn’t seem to mind.

"So, I think you got distracted Teach. Got a little naughty instructor/student tryst on the pan, making your pants all ‘tighter’. Am I wrong?"

Kankri held Karkat’s gaze for a brief moment, before releasing one of his wrists. He reached for the doorknob to the nearest classroom and pulled Karkat by the hand inside, closing the door.

"You’re not wrong." Kankri released Karkat and stood taller. Just as Karkat had that foreboding tone of voice so did Kankri. He rolled up his sleeves. "Shoes off. Remove your clothing and kneel on the ground please."

A shiver ran down Karkat’s spine, excitement tingling all over. It only took a few words, that was the power Kankri had over him. A few words and Karkat was nude, debased, kneeling prostrate before his partner, itching to see where this particular little fantasy of Kankri’s would lead.

"All fours." Karkat obliged, and soon enough Kankri tilted Karkat’s head up to face him, nudging his ancestor by the chin with his boots. "I’m so pleased you’ve taken to wearing your collar out. It makes things so much simpler."

Karkat shrugged awkwardly on all fours. “Turtlenecks help.”

"That they do. I shall have to thank Porrim. Before we begin, you may kiss my boot Karkat. A little respect, if you please."

Kankri’s boots were black leather, red laces zigzagging up the front. They smelled of silicomb wax and carpet. Karkat pressed his lips to the leather, tongue darting out to lick sloppy circles on the boot front. Karkat did this on purpose, a small rebellion. He loved how much untidiness made Kankri twitch.

Kankri allowed this saliva stained display for as long as his constitution could tolerate, before he used his boot, wiping saliva under Karkat’s chin, to lift him onto his knees and kick him lightly in the middle of his chest, sending the young troll sprawling on the floor.

Karkat knew better than to get up.

Kankri paced around Karkat’s prone form, regarding him, occasionally tracing a boot tip along a limb, grazing Karkat’s skin with the rubber of his sole. Kankri stepped out of sight momentarily, to the blackboard in the classroom and returned with a metre ruler.

"No wonder schoolfeeding gives you a bulge boner. If punishment is part of the curriculum." Karkat wriggled a little on the floor, not enjoying being on his back on the cold varnished wood.

"Actually it isn’t, this is used for drawing tables and graphs on the board." Kankri traced the end of the ruler along Karkat’s inner thighs.

"Ah. Graphs. That explains the boner then." Karkat nodded sagely.

"Your own?" Kankri ran the flat side of the ruler up along Karkat’s own burgeoning bulge boner, the organ protruding nicely now, for so little activity. Karkat was so easy. "Why Karkat, if I had known of your perverse love of graphology I would have done something."

"Like what?" Karkat challenged from his throne of cold hard floor.

"Well, drawing up a chore chart wouldn’t go amiss." Kankri mused.

"You are crap at dirty talk." Karkat responded.

Kankri whapped the ruler against Karkat’s side and urged him. “Up.” Karkat sprung to his feet, rubbing his cold posterior briefly.

"Are you cold?" Kankri walked towards Karkat, running his hands down Karkat’s arms and rubbing them. The dead troll’s hands were warm and soft. Karkat nodded, leaning into the physical affection, before Kankri walked him back, until his legs met the desk behind him. An elaborate mahogany structure, with red leather inlay cushioning the centre of the table.

"This shit’s fancy." Karkat commented, rubbing his hands against the leather inlay on the table. "Do all Beforan schoolfeeding centres have leather fucking-desks?"

Kankri tilted his head and rubbed the leather desk cushioning himself, running his hand down Karkat’s arm firstly, tangling their fingers together as he felt the smooth leather.

"I suppose in hindsight it does seem suited to a rather specific use."

Karkat squeezed Kankri’s hand and rutted his hips forward into Kankri’s.

"You can say it you know. Out loud." Kankri’s blank eyes seemed to flash a dangerous look at Karkat as he turned to box him into the desk. Karkat grinned, and began grinding his hips against Kankri’s concealed bulge. "No need to prevaricate. Mr Evasive Language Vantas. You can say it."

Kankri curled his fingers tightly around Karkat’s wrist now, squeezing, as his right hand loosely held the ruler.

"Say what exactly?"

Karkat felt his pulse flutter with daring as he met Kankri’s dead stare. “What it’s suited for. Fucking.”

Kankri surveyed Karkat closely for a while, the sustained inspection causing blush to rise to Karkat’s cheeks. Raising Karkat’s right hand up by the wrist, Kankri gestured with a brief quirk of the eyebrow for Karkat to twirl around, to face the desk. Karkat obeyed, and he found Kankri pressed flush against his back, his voice in his ear.

"And you’d like that, would you?"

Kankri released Karkat’s wrist. Torso pressing into the desk, Karkat felt deliciously trapped. If only he had known what schools did to Kankri sooner. He had a feeling he wouldn’t soon forget how this panned out.

Eager, Karkat braced his hands and wiggled his rear into Kankri’s hips.

Suddenly Kankri’s hand was in his hair, gripping hard, and arching Karkat’s neck back.

Kankri bit Karkat’s earlobe, dragging it between his teeth. “I think you would.”

Karkat shivered.

"Well," Kankri paused. "Let’s get to it then." You could hear the derision in his voice. "Fucking."

Karkat’s head was forced down onto the plush leather detailing of the desk, his body folded over it’s surface. Kankri put the ruler on the desk and adjusted his grip now to Karkat’s collar, holding him down, keeping him pinned.

Karkat was short. His legs suddenly strained on tip toes. Kankri had pushed him far enough across the desk that his chest was pressed flat to the wood. His hips just hit the edge of the desktop.

Kankri pulled off his sweater and threw the garment over the desk. He reached for the zipper of his high trousers and Karkat groaned, pressed his cheek into the desk, to hear that foreboding sound.

Kankri pushed himself against Karkat, warm skin and steel zipper teeth meeting Karkat’s exposed body. Karkat tried to lift his head to look behind him but the hand on his collar forbid it, holding him firm.

"Kankri, please." Karkat squirmed on the desk, felt the slick slide of Kankri’s bulge against the cleft of his ass. The zipper teeth dragged down against Karkat’s skin, it seemed Kankri scraped Karkat with the zip intentionally. Once his horrendously tall trousers were on the floor around his ankles, Kankri moved to grab the ruler.

"Oh fuck, no." Karkat groaned as the ruler was removed from his line of sight.

It came down on Karkat’s flank with a stinging thwack. He wriggled, hands coming up to cover his rear, only to receive a sharp rap over his knuckles as well.

"Hands on the desk Karkat."

"What are you even punishing me for? I didn’t do anything. Ack! Fuck!"

Kankri whapped Karkat’s rear again for good measure.

"Inappropriate conduct in a school." Kankri delivered several more stinging slaps with the ruler, reddening Karkat’s rear nicely before he set the ruler on the desk. "Now spread your legs."

Karkat snorted. At least he could appreciate the irony. His laughter was cut off by the slick probing of Kankri’s bulge against the lips of his nook.

"Hhhgnnn. For real? You’re really doing - fuck!" Karkat gasped as Kankri pulled him by the collar, back onto his bulge, thrusting into him as Karkat was pulled onto him, one quick abrupt movement.

At first it hurt. The stretch was too much and Karkat’s back arched. He wriggled uncomfortably as he was so abruptly impaled, and scrambled his hands across the desk, grasping for purchase. His eyes squeezed shut. At least Kankri was still enough to allow Karkat to adjust for a moment, then - nope. Kankri pulled back slowly only to swiftly jettison forward again, wrenching a cry from Karkat.

"Ungh. Fuck. You." Karkat managed with the last shred of his decorum.

"I may just take you up on that." Kankri replied, and pounded into his young ancestor, over and over until he lost track of whatever reserve of dignity he could find to keep him from screaming out Kankri’s name.

It was a hard brutal fucking and Karkat’s ass smarted as Kankri thrust viciously. Karkat hardly had any time to adjust, his reactions were all scrambled, but the friction and the push and the fullness of Kankri’s relentless invasion in his nook wrung jubilation from Karkat’s body. His muscles tensed then eased around Kankri’s bulge, the walls of his nook spasming as Kankri wracked him like a hurricane, heedlessly pursuing his own pleasure even as Karkat shouted out his own release over the desk, even as he squirmed, oversensitive and mewling for Kankri to slow down.

Genetic fluid dripped from Karkat’s bulge onto the desk’s mahogany varnish. He pressed his cheek to the leather decor, a little puddle of drool forming below his mouth.

Kankri had untenable self control. For all that Karkat thought the celibate troll would be a thirty second shooter when he finally broke his vow, he had never been so grateful to be wrong.

Kankri tugged Karkat’s collar as he pistoned his hips forward into Karkat’s now loose nook, sloppy squelching sounds accompanying the slick slide in and out. Karkat’s nook spasmed again through another dry orgasm, spent of genetic material. He moaned and the walls of his nook closed around Kankri while he hoped Kankri would reach his climax soon before Karkat came completely undone.

Arching back to meet Kankri’s thrusts, to urge him along to this activity’s logical conclusion, Karkat shuddered, and tried looking over his shoulder, not prevented from doing so this time.

Kankri was biting his lip. His face was flushed. He looked very close to coming undone. Perfunctory grunts and gasps punctuated his experience and his hair bunched with sweat.

"Come on Teach. Please." Karkat pleaded, shuddering through a second dry orgasm. As the walls of his nook clamped down on his climax, Kankri groaned a coarse sound and gripped hard on Karkat’s hips with both hands, cleaving him to him, and spilling his genetic material inside him with several reactive thrusts.

They were finished.

Finally spent, Karkat leaned fully on the table, panting laboured breaths. Kankri lay his torso on top of Karkat’s, similarly catching his breath while he pressed his mouth to the skin of Karkat’s back, not quite kissing him, just pressing his lips against Karkat. It was an odd sort of comfort, the sensation was unfinished and deliberate and so very Kankri.

"So." Karkat panted, genetic material dripping down his thighs. "Are we going to do that again some time?" He was delightfully messy and for once Kankri didn’t seem to mind.

Kankri straightened up somewhat and his bulge slid out of Karkat, upsetting a leakage of fluid along Karkat’s leg. He pushed his hair back off his forehead.

"Well, that depends."

Karkat turned halfway over to look at Kankri. “On?”

"On whether or not you learned from this experience." Kankri smirked, thinking himself very funny.

"Wow that’s boring." Karkat huffed.

Kankri grinned ruefully.

"Well, we are in a school."


End file.
